1. Field of the Invention
A method of applying an anti-slip coating to a substrate such as a metal plate or metal grating and the article of manufacture made by the method.
2. Background Art
Anti-slip coatings are applied to a variety of substrates to improve slip resistance. An early form of anti-slip coating was formed by metalizing aluminum welding wire and directing the molten metal to a surface that has been partially covered by aluminum oxide grit. Another approach is to apply an epoxy and grit to a substrate. Both of these approaches suffer from the disadvantage of low durability because the grit, metalized aluminum, or epoxy binder can become dislodged or delaminate.
To solve the problems associated with the above anti-slip coatings, SlipNot® Safety Flooring was developed. SlipNot®, as originally developed, is formed by metalizing a cored wire and directing molten metal and alloying materials onto a surface to be coated. The cored wire has a hollow core that is filled with carbon and other materials such as aluminum as disclosed in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,961,973 and 5,077,137. An example of the type of wire suitable for use in the SlipNot® process is wire type 1362 FC that is available from Cor-Met Inc. The high carbon content of the core results in the formation of martinsitic deposits of high hardness that resist wear. The desired hardness of the surface is between 40 and 65 Rockwell on the C scale (Rc). Generally, SlipNot® Safety Flooring has a hardness of between 55 and 65 Rc. One disadvantage of the SlipNot® process is the cost of the wire used to form the coating.
There is a need for a more economical, durable anti-slip coating process and for articles coated by the process that have high surface hardness and excellent adhesion to the substrate.